Broken Glass...&...I believe!
by Claudia Magic
Summary: I hate writing these cause i never know what to write, this is two stories my continuing story, but i'm sick of writing numbers, so i named them...the end...enjoy...


A/N: just want to thank Kamber...she helped me co-write this chap. I decided to name each chapter from now onn cause i don't like all the numbers after the chap name...enjoy anyways...oh yeah i don't own anythin' xept Anya...i made her up all by myself...  
  
X-Men: Evolution...Whisper in the Air  
"Broken glass.."  
  
"No vay am I letting you let me get breathed inside somebody...if that makes sense to you at all." Kurt said.  
  
"It doesn't, so..." Anya looked around the room, her eyes resting on a table full of chemicals in viles and beakers. "So, we have to get somebody's attention first...so somebody can breath us in, or open the door. Whatever comes first.  
  
Anya walked up to the table, and picked up a vile in one hand. "This is for every person who has been cruel to a mutant!" Anya threw the vile to the ground, letting it shatter at her feet, and she smiled gravely. Kurt's eyes widened.  
  
"Vhat do you think you're doing?" Kurt grabbed Anya by the arm as it was raised to throw another to the floor.  
  
"Come on, Kurt. These mean nothing to anybody. Think about how they have treated you. You're locked up inside your own house." Anya said, pulling her arm free of Kurt's grasp, and placing a small beaker in his blue, furry hand.  
  
Kurt stared at the beaker, long and hard. He raised it over his head, and shut his eyes; the glass slipped from his fingers and crashed in the ground. He looked up at Anya and smiled. He felt somewhat better, and Anya was right, he wasn't hurting anybody.  
  
"This is for being ignored all the time!" Kurt let another few glasses errupt into shards. "This is for all the stupid nicknames!" Kurt was now shouting, so loud he didn't notice Anya dissapearing, smiling at Kurt. "And this is for everyone who ever called me a freak!" Kurt charged at the entire table, sending it colliding into the wall.  
  
He turned just as he head the sound of pounding footsteps on the stairway. Suddenly five astounded X-Men, and one very unhappy professor burst into the room. Kurt was breathing heavy, and with a quick glance at the faces, wondered why they kept looking around when he was standing right in front of them.  
  
"Where is Kurt?" Cyclops asked. The professor's eyes shut, and Kurt realized someone was holding onto his shirt. He knew it was Anya, and found that he was invisible to everyone.  
  
Anya placed a finger to her lips, and led Kurt out the open doors. Outside, Anya let go of Kurt's shirt, and dissapeared; Kurt heard a whispery voice say into his ear, "Run to your room, and claim you've been there the whole time. Turn your music up, and say you didn't hear anything. If they ask how you got out-well, make something up." And then she was gone. And with a-  
  
~*Bamf!*~  
  
-Kurt was back in his room, locked the door, turned up his stereo, and lay down on his bed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Next Chapter~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~  
A/N: This is kinda a song-fic, but not really, thanks to Shrek! loved that soundtrack!...just want to thank Kamber...she helped me co-write this chap. too!...kind of on a sugar rush when i wrote parts of this...enjoy anyways...oh yeah i don't own anythin' xept Anya...i made her up all by myself...  
  
  
X-Men: Evolution...Whisper in the Air  
"Vell I saw her face...(I'm a believer)"  
  
He waited anxiously for someone to knock, anybody, wondering where he could be. He waited, listening past the music he had put on, past the wind rushing by his window, until he heard his name being called. He bolted from his chair, suddenly quite nervous. What would he tell them? He had to act calm, or they'd never believe him.  
  
Kurt sat back on his bed, and shut his eyes; the voices grew louder until they reached his door. He pushed an innocent smile across his face, and began thinking the words to the music, so as to block the professor's ability to read his thoughts. Suddenly the music stopped, and a new CD clicked on, searching intil it reached a certain song. Listening to the begining, Kurt realized what Anya was trying to do, and so-  
  
"Vell I saw her face! Now I'm a believer!" Kurt yelled off key so the others would find him. "I could not leave her if I try...Yah!" Knowcking sounded at his door, so Kurt turned down his music, and ran to open the door. He began humming the music, as he opened the door to Rouge and Evan looking rather disturbed at Kurt's choice of singing. "You like, yah?" Rouge's face slipped back into it's normal position in the 'I don't really care anymore' state of being; Evan on the other hand, burst out laughing.  
  
"I love this song, man!" Evan walked inside, completely forgeting what he had been sent to do, and turned the volume up again, and began dancing. The now astonished Kurt shrugged at Rouge, and returned to singing.  
  
"Vell I saw her face!" Kurt said, jumping on his bed.  
  
"Now I'm a believer!" Evan cried, swinging around the room till he came to the door, where Rouge's eyes met his. "Let's dance!" he grabbed Rouge's (covered) arm and swung her into Kurt's room. Suprisingly enough, Rouge didn't really mind, although she made Evan let go of her.  
  
Rouge surprised both of them, chiming in with the lyrics, "I couldn't leave hharh if I tried!"  
  
"I believe!I believe!I believe!I believe!I believe!" Scott sang at the top of his lungs, running and slidding on the wood floor from the hallway inside, obviously imitating Elvis. "I'm a believer!" he jumped back up. And it was all game until heads turned to find Jean standing in the doorway.  
  
"What is blue blazes is going on here!?" Jean shouted over the music, steaming at everyone's behavier, especially at Scott's. Just then, Kitty came passing through the wall and skidded into the room.  
  
"Who stopped the dancing?" Kitty cried as she ran over to blast the volume up even louder. She grabbed Evan's hand, and pulled him around in a circle, starting a conga line. "Well I saw her face!" Kitty began again, more off key then Kurt.  
  
"Now I'm a believer!" The entire crew sang, swinging around in the conga line. Scott swept over to Jean, bowed to her, then promplty dragged her back into line.  
  
But it all came to a sudden end when the professor and Logan entered the room. Kurt sheepishly ran over and turned down the music. "Sorry professor, vas the music to loud for you, yah?" Xavier's face sat as solid as a stone, and the other X-men looked away.  
  
"So, did anybody happen to find Kurt?" Xavier asked his voice filled with sarcastic tones. Logan stood aside, and motioned for the others to leave. Each one gave Kurt a sorry glance, and slipped back outside, except Scott.  
  
"Nice party, man! Next one's at my place!" Scott said, but was quickly ushered outside with a growl from Logan. Kurt could hear someone whistling the tune very loudly down the hallway.  
  
"Sit." Xavier said calmly to him, motioning at the only chair in his room. Kurt looked at Logan, towering above Xavier. They sat in silence for a moment, Kurt holding onto every word from the song he could remember, blocking an entry into his mind other than his own.  
  
Kurt summoned every bit of courage, and stared hard at the professor, answering the question all of them fighting to ask. "You know you really should change the locks on the Danger Room door." Kurt felt a string of keys slip into his hands behind his back. He pulled them in front of him, and tossed them to Logan. "And you probably shouldn't leave the keys lying around the room either." Kurt waited anxiously for the professor to accept his story.  
  
Xavier sat for a moment, then decided to except what Kurt had said, already being entirely embarressed for Kurt being locked up inside. He nodded and began rolling his wheelchiar out the door Logan was holding open for him. "Kurt, I-"  
  
Kurt interupted him, "I...I understand." Xavier's face face softened, but he just turned away, knowing Kurt might not want him there. Logan's however, was not as forgiving; he grunted, then left behind the professor, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kurt sighed heavily. He wondered if Anya was still in the room, but for some reason, didn't think she was. He went to the window and opened it; immediatly the wind calmed. He turned, but having another thought, went back to the window and said into the wind, "Thank you...", hoping the wind would carry his words to Anya. Then, shutting the window, turned off his lights, he welcomed sleep like an old friend.  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
